Quelle magnifique journée
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: c'est au tour de Duo et Quatre de faire leurs entrées joyeux noël, bonne année et joyeuse pâques
1. Chapter 1

**Kyô Maxwell : allez, je n'avais jamais fait de cross over sur Saiyuki et GW**

**Duo : je serais dedans !**

**Kyô Maxwell : pas dans l'immédiat mais tu y seras !**

**Duo : ze t'aime plus !**

**Heero : hn ! (T'es jaloux, en tant que héros de GW j'y suis forcément !)**

**Kyô Maxwell gênée : oui et non tu n'apparaît que dans le chap deux !**

**Heero : NANI ! OMOE O KOROSU !**

**Kyô Maxwell : pitié pas taper !**

**Quelle Magnifique journée : Chap 1**

- Allez, donne le moi !

- Viens le chercher !

- Tu ne m'en crois pas cap c'est ça !

- Tout à fait sale singe !

- TA GUEULE DONNE MOI CE SHOROPU TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !

- VOS GUEULE ! Hurle enfin un jeune blond en se levant d'un bond de la jeep où tout le petit monde se trouvait, brandissant d'un geste nerveux un pistolet

- Oui Sanzo…, soufflent les deux jeunes précédents en s'asseyant convenablement sur leurs banquettes respectives, non sans s'être foudroyés une dernière fois du regard. Le conducteur, quand à lui, sourit :

- Quelle magnifique journée , souffle-t-il

A peine avait-il terminé cette phrase qu'une énorme explosion projette la voiture sur quelques mètres. Les quatre jeunes se relèvent sans mal, s'époussetant d'un air assez las :

- Quoi encore , souffle le blond en s'emparant d'une cigarette

- Je n'y vois rien Sanzo , braille le plus jeune en tentant de faire partir la poussière de sable

- Encore des amis , ironise l'homme aux cheveux rouge

L'air était encore poussiéreux mais nos jeunes amis pouvaient distinctement entendre des voix de l'autre coté :

- PUTAIN NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE GALERE HEIN !

- Aïe… Ma tête……

- ET DEPUIS QUAND TU PARLE TOI ?

- Je ne sais pas…… Dites moi beau jeune homme qui êtes vous ?

- MOI BEAU JEUNE HOMME ARRETE IMMEDIATEMENT DE ME COURTISER EN PLUS !

- Mais vous avez d'assez attrayantes fesses, votre pantalon déchiré le met en valeur d'ailleurs !

- KYAAAAAAAAAAA !

Pendant ce temps nos quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient approchés pour y découvrir une scène étrange, au premier plan un jeune garçon tentant d'en étrangler un autre, puis au second plan deux monstres de métal gigantesques trônait, plutôt mal en point :

- C'est qui ces deux zozo , s'exclame enfin le plus jeune

Celui qui ne cessait de hurler précédemment se redressa d'un coup pour tourner ses yeux vers les arrivant :

- Regarde Trowa, il y a de l'aide , s'exclame-t-il

- Donc moi je m'appelle Trowa et je sors avec le colérique , récapitule le châtain, le doigt sur la joue, puis se frappant la paume du poing il crie un ''SA DOIT ÊTRE CA !'' satisfait. Son compagnon lui donne un coup de poing sur la tête pour le faire taire et s'approche des quatre jeunes :

- Heu salut ! sourit-il je suis Chang Wufei et voici Trowa Barton, nous nous sommes écrasés sur cette planète alors que nous étions en mission, auriez vous deux MS à nous prêter ?

- Il parle de quoi lui ?

- Pas not' langue !

- On l'bute !

Le plus calme s'interpose alors entre ses camarades et l'étranger en les priant de se calmer. Puis d'un sourire il revient vers l'asiatique :

- Je me nomme Cho Hakkaï ! Laissez moi vous présenter mes compagnons voici Genzo Sanzo, San Goku et Sa Gojô ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'est un MS, d'ailleurs ces monstres derrière vous qu'es ce que c'est ?

- Quoi vous ne connaissez pas les Gundams ?

- … Non !

- Trowa qu'est ce qu'on va faire !

- Chaque chose en son temps, déjà je connais mon prénom !

Le jeune homme aux yeux ébènes se prit la figure entre les mains et se laissa tomber en arrière :

- Il s'est évanoui , fit remarquer Gojô

- Sanzo j'ai faim !

- TA GUEULE !

* * *

Pov de Wufei

Quel rêve bizarre, où était donc cet endroit ignoble, enfin une chose est sûre, j'ai fait un cauchemar !

* * *

Pas de Pov

Tout heureux Wufei se réveille et tombe nez à nez avec :

- /

- Kyaaaaa !

- Du calme sa fait plus de 10h que tu dors, ça a dû être dur pour toi !

Le regard de Wufei se tourne vers la table, où les trois jeunes hommes jouaient aux cartes tout en lui lançant un regard menaçant près à l'égorger, les canines ressorties :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils on l'air de brutes féroces mais ils sont gentils parfois , sourit le quatrième en lui apportant un plateau-repas

- Parfois… , murmure Wufei, puis il se tourne vers son ami, celui-ci était souriant et il parlait !

- Toi tu n'as pas encore retrouvé la mémoire !

- Non mamour !

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas la retrouver !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- PASKE TU TE COMPORTES À L'INVERSE DE CE QUE TU ES REELEMENT !

- Apprends moi à être comme avant alors !

- …… Je te préfère souriant !

- Hey ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as dragué là ?

- NOON ! #OoO#

- Ha, c'était juste pour savoir !

- Mais où tu vas pécher ça , souffle l'autre en avalant la nourriture offerte

Du coté de la table, ça complotait dur :

- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux ? Souffle Hakkaï

- On les mange !

- On les bute !

- On fait les deux !

- Calmez vous , sourit le premier, je propose que vous nous accompagniez jusqu'à la prochaine ville, pour savoir si quelqu'un vous connaît sinon nous aviserons !

Wufei souffle, il était reconnaissant envers lui, le blond se lève et d'une voix ferme ordonne aux autres d'aller se coucher :

- SANZO , hurle le plus jeune, on dort dans la même chambre ?

- NON ! Je ne veux pas de toi sale singe , rugit le soleil en colère

Wufei put noter une sorte de tristesse se former dans celui qui portait le nom de Goku, assez peiné il vint s'allonger vers le français :

- Ne fait pas cette tête le singe , sourit le dénommé Gojô en suivant le moine dans sa chambre, tu sais bien qu'on alterne !

Le plus petit haussa les épaules et s'endormit presque immédiatement suivit de Hakkaï, qui lui était sur le seul lit de la chambre. Trowa vint se coller au chinois, celui-ci le vira à coups de pieds. Il fixait éperdument le dos du jeune châtain, il avait bien perçut de l'amour désespéré dans les prunelles dorée de celui-ci. Et après s'être posé maintes questions, s'être débattu avec l'homme aux yeux émeraude, le chinois s'endort enfin, le français avait gagné et tout deux étaient collés l'un à l'autre en quête de chaleur.

* * *

- Je vous ai vu dormir !

Wufei relève la tête, le petit groupe étaient à présent depuis près d'une heure dans la petite jeep, et Goku n'avait cessé de fixer le dernier descendant du clan des dragons et Trowa :

- Quoi ?

- Bin oui ! J'ai bien vu que vous vous tripotiez !

- NON MAIS CA VAS PAS , s'emporte Wufei alors que l'autre pilote de Gundam soutenait Goku

- HOU LES AMOUREUX , hurle le dénommé « ouistiti »

- ON EST AMOUREUX , continue Trowa

- VOS GUEULE , s'emporte le chinois

- VOUS ÊTES DES GAMINS , sourit Gojô qui aimait les disputes

- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OU JE VOUS BUTE , hurle à son tour Sanzo, le flingue braqué sur eux

- Hahaha, quelle magnifique journée , sourit Hakkaï

A suivre

**Kyô Maxwell : pas mal hein ?**

**Sanzo : Goku ? IL EST AMOUREUX DE MOI !**

**Kyô Maxwell qui perçoit des ondes négatives provenant de Sanzo : heu bin non……qu'es ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**Sanzo : peut être le fait qu'il soit pendu à mes tongues !**

**Kyô Maxwell : de toute manière t'es jamais content !**

**Heero : tout comme moi ! T'as intérêt à me mettre dans le chap 2 !**

**Kyô Maxwell : pas de problème j'ai de beaux projets pour toi !**

**Heero qui aurais du finalement la fermer : j'aurais du rien dire**

**Kyô Maxwell: Et merci a Shuld () pour sa review enfin une fan de 3X5 comme moi! t'en fais pas je compte en faire beaucoup et pour ce qui est des Deathfics je n'en fais que quand Wuwu il est méssant! XP sinon attention j'ai bientôt finit une nouvelle fic**

**Les G boys: ho non ! maudis soit nous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**G boys : BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE KYÔ MAXWELL !**

**Kyô Maxwell étoiles dans les yeux : merki !**

**Wufei : sa te fais quel age ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : j'ai eu bruit de voiture qui passe en trombe**

**Duo : déjà !**

**Kyô Maxwell : et oui sa passe vite hein ! Je me fais vieillotte ! Alors pour fêter ça je vous offre ce chapitre très chères lecteurs**

**Lecteurs : hourra**

**Quelle magnifique journée : Chap 2**

Pov de Wufei :

Enfin un village, cela fait plus de quatre heures que nous voyageons dans cette jeep, que je supporte les trois gamins à cotés de moi, et le super nerveux devant. Une pause me fera grand bien, je ne pense pas rencontrer une personne que je connais dans ce village, sachant que je viens d'une autre planète, mais bizarrement j'espère :

-NA SANZO ! Appel Goku, j'ai faim !

Le blond tiqua un instant, puis sort de sa robe de moine une carte de crédit dorée :

-pfft ! Allez saru, je vais t'acheter à bouffer ! On se rejoint dans cette auberge ! Ordonne t'il le doigt pointer vers un hôtel

-bon je vais allez draguer ! Sourit Gojô

-je vais faire des provisions ! Vous deux tentez de voir si vous reconnaissez quelqu'un ! Sourit Hakkaï avant de s'éloigner dans la foule

Je regarde Trowa, il me sourit, il est tellement insouciant maintenant qu'il a perdu la mémoire :

-bon on va se promener ? Soufflai-je

A peine ai-je prononcer c'est mots que mon compagnon me prend par la main et m'embarque dans la foule. Il avait l'air radieux, et moi je n'espérais que d'une chose, retrouver mon Gundam et partir. Alors que nous flânions entre les stands du marché, j'aperçu une silhouette familière :

-attend Trowa !

Celui-ci perplexe se stop et se tourne vers moi. Je reviens sur mes pas et m'approche de la personne adosser au mur d'une boutique :

-Yuy ? Appelai-je

Le concerné tourne son visage vers moi et sourit :

-WUFEI ! Hurle t'il en me prenant dans ses bras

Trowa tiqua alors que le japonais me faisait voler :

-arrête Yuy !

-ho je suis si content de te voir, tu sais, depuis la mort accidentel de ma sœur jumelle je n'ai eu de réconfort que dans tes bras !

Mon dieu, on lui a fait un lavage de cerveau et le voila qui délire :

-mais qui êtes vous ! S'emporte enfin Trowa en m'éloignant de lui

-Trowa ! S'exclame rageusement Heero

-je suis son fiancé !

-attend Heero, Trowa à perdu la mémoire !

-ouf, j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais trompé avec lui ! Heureusement que mon oncle viens de mourir et que je viens de recevoir un héritage fort important ! Heero me prend les mains et continu son délire, à présent nous pouvons nous mariez !

J'ai chaud tout d'un coup ! Très chaud, j'ai l'impression d'être l'héroïne des feux de l'amour, mélanger à Dallas à la sauce d'amour gloire et beauté ! Je tombe finalement dans l'inconscience tout comme Sue Helen l'aurais si bien fait :

-mon dieu ! Mon amour ! S'exclame Trowa

-il n'a pas supporté le fait qu'il me revoit en vie après mon accident de voiture ! Une personne mal attentionnée l'avait trafiqué afin que je tombe dans un ravin, pour s'emparer de mon héritage

-pff et tu t'en est sorti ! Grince le châtain

-finalement tes plans tombe à l'eau infâme docteur Barton !

* * *

Je lève une paupière, et je tombe nez à nez avec un superbe plafond bien crasseux comme ceux des anciens temps :

-Trowa ?

-non ce n'est pas lui le gringalet ! Souffle une voix irriter

Je reconnais instantanément la voix cynique et de mauvaise humeur de Sanzo, je me redresse pour le voir fumer nerveusement prés de la fenêtre, Goku en train de manger un sandwich à ses pieds :

-va falloir trouver un autre passe temps ! Grince le blond

-que….quel passe temps ?

-t'évanouir, une vrai femmelette !

-HEY ! CHUI PAS UNE ONNA !

Je me calme instantanément lorsque je sens le regard meurtrier sur moi :

-heu où est Trowa ?

-il s'engueule avec un autre allumé en bas !

-un mec qui ne connaît pas les peigne ! Sourit Goku

-Yuy ! Soufflai-je lassé, en un instant tout me revient, les feux de l'amour !

-donc tu le connais ! Grogne Sanzo, on va pouvoir se débarrasser de vous !

Je hausse les épaules, si je lui dit que je viens d'une autre planète il vas me ''buter'' :

-heu………c'est que………nous n'avons vraiment nul par où aller

-QUOI ! VOUS ÊTES PIRE QUE DE LA VERMINE !

Je soupire et tente de dormir un peu, j'ai besoin de sommeil de beaucoup de sommeil. Il faut se dire que demain sera un autre jour. Je veux voir ma maman !

A suivre…

**Heero : tien Kyô Maxwell je t'offre mon cadeau !**

**Kyô Maxwell : ho une bombe portative**

**Heero: ouai si t'en a marre de vivre!**

**Duo : tien voici mon présent ! tout fier**

**Kyô Maxwell : merci pour …cette pizza entamée !**

**Duo : c'est tout naturel !**

**Trowa :…**

**Kyô Maxwell : merci pour ce DVD de tout les meilleurs Mimes au monde**

**Trowa :…**

**Quatre : je t'offre ceci !**

**Kyô Maxwell : WAW UNE VILLA ET UNE FERRARIE AINSSI QU'UN ASSORTIMENT DE TEIHIERES !**

**Quatre : y avait des promos !**

**Wufei : moi je t'offre ma gratitude la plus éternelle !**

**Kyô Maxwell : on vois tout de suite les radin, enfin si vous voulez me faire un cadeau laissez des reviews et surtout merci a celles qui m'en on laissé sur ma fic Amour gloire et acné ! Un gros poutoux a vous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyô Maxwell : comme le pôpa nowel à été généreux avec moi cette année, pourquoi ne pas être généreux avec vous ?**

**Wufei : tu m'offre quoi à moi ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : je t'offre Trowa, et Trowa je t'offre Wufei !**

**Wufei : de cette manière tu n'auras pas dépensé de sous !**

**Kyô Maxwell : TOUT A FAIT !**

**Duo, Heero et Quatre : tu nous oublis vite !**

**Kyô Maxwell : mais non, a vous je vous offre l'opportunité de me faire coulé un bon bain et de me masser les pieds !**

**G boys : quel radin ce Kyô Maxwell**

**Kyô Maxwell : en fait pour la personne qui voulais savoir de quelle couleur son mes théières elle étaient rouge à pois vert. Mais j'ai bien dis était car Duo à jouer au bowling avec !**

Quelle magnifique journée : Chap 3

Le ciel était bleu, le sable jaune pâle et Sanzo aussi rouge qu'une tomate. A bout de nerf, il se lève d'un bond et tire trois coups de feu :

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER , hurle-t-il, prêt à tuer tout ce qui bouge

Cinq paires d'yeux le fixent, toute agitation dans la petite jeep avait complètement disparu, mettant un terme aux jérémiades de Goku, aux insultes de Gojô, à la bagarre entre Trowa et Heero et aux plaintes d'un Wufei complètement dépassé par les événements.

Sanzo se rassit alors, reprenant au passage son sang froid alors qu'Hakkaï souriait en affirmant qu'une magnifique journée s'annonçait encore aujourd'hui. Wufei quand à lui reprit place sur les genoux de Trowa, en effet la jeep manquait d'espace :

- Nous devrions bientôt arriver dans une nouvelle ville ! Sourit Hakkaï le nez plongé dans une carte, mais apparemment c'est deux jeunes gens nous barrent la route !

Sanzo tiqua en apercevant deux jeunes garçons tout droits sortis de la maternelle à son humble avis les braquer avec leurs stupides jouets qu'ils osaient appeler flingue :

- Vous ne passerez pas , s'exclame l'un des deux agresseurs

-Cette voix , souffle Wufei en éloignant une énième fois la mains de Trowa de sous son tee-shirt

Il s'exclama en sautant hors de la voiture :

- C'EST DUO ET QUATRE !

- Hakkaï, vite allons nous en ! On en perdra au moins un comme ça , s'exclame Gojô en voyant le chinois s'éloigner un peu de la jeep

- Voyons Gojô nous ne pouvons pas…

Wufei quand a lui s'approchait de ses deux compagnons d'armes :

- DUUOOO ! POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS DE MA VIE JE SUIS CONTENT DE TE VOIR , pleure-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras

Celui-ci le repousse violemment, en arborant un regard made in Heero, enfin l'ancien Heero :

- Tiens donc Chang, que fais-tu ici ! Enfin je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai une mission !

- Quatre ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- HEY ON N'EST PAS AMIS OK ! APPELES MOI PAR MON NON DE FAMILLE ! 'SPECE DE FAIBLE !

- Quatre ? Duo , s'exclame le chinois noyé dans la confusion alors que Trowa et Heero les avaient rejoint

- Hey Duo-wan wan , s'exclame Heero en batifolant dans les cheveux du natté, ça faisait longtemps ! Tant de temps sans t'avoir fait tourner en bourrique est du pur gâchis !

- Hn , soupire Duo

- Je ne comprends plus rien , soupire Wufei en se passant une main dans les cheveux

- Qui es-tu , souffle alors Duo en pointant son arme vers Trowa

- Trowa, tu sais le petit ami de Wufei !

- LA FERME , hurle le concerné

- Tu mens le véritable Trowa est mort !

Pendant ce temps là, dans la jeep :

- Hakkaï , appelle Sanzo, abrège leurs souffrances et roule leurs dessus !

- Ano Sanzo…

- J'ai faim Sanzo , hurle Goku

- On ne bougera pas d'ici tant qu'ils ne remonteront pas dans la voiture , prévient Hakkaï dont l'idée de laisser c'est cinq zozo ici ne lui plaisait pas !

Goku haussa les épaules, il se lève en affirmant qu'il allait régler le problème. Le singe s'approche des cinq protagonistes, assomme les deux nouveaux venus avec son bâton, et traîne les corps vers la voiture :

- Si vous voulez éclaircir cette affaire, allons dans une auberge , s'impatiente le singe

Les trois autres furent dans l'obligation de se résigner. A cause du manque de place évident, Sanzo dut prendre Goku sur ses genoux tout comme Trowa et Wufei, et Gojô pris le corps de Duo dans ses bras.

* * *

La nuit était tombée une fois arrivé à l'auberge, la discussion qu'attendait Wufei devrait attendre demain. Il s'allongea alors de tout son long sur son lit afin de réfléchir un peu :

- Heero a le comportement de Duo, Duo a le comportement de Heero, Quatre agit comme un colérique survolté, enfin je ne vois pas de qui il peut prendre ça ! Et Trowa…

- Oui ?

- Ha non rien ! Je cherchais de qui tu pouvais …………………………………(temps de réflexion)………SORT DE MON LIT !

- Mais j'ai peur d'être seul , s'exclame Trowa en évitant les cousins que lui envoyait Wufei

- Te fous pas de moi, tu es un mercenaire !

- Mais je ne m'en souviens pas , s'offusque Trowa, celui-ci s'agrippe à la jambe du brun afin de la tirer vers lui. Le chinois bascule alors se retrouvant sur le corps de Trowa. Leurs regards se croisent un instant, Trowa lui souriait tendrement tout en papillonnant des cils. Soudain deux choix s'offraient à Wufei : 1 : le massacrer et aller dormir

2 : l'embrasser passionnément et le massacrer après en lui affirmant que s'était de sa faute puis aller dormir !

Alors que Wufei se posait donc ce problème dans sa tête, ainsi qu'un autre opposant deux trains, le train A part à 12h de la gare et le Train B part à … Heu enfin ce n'est pas le sujet, Trowa qui lui n'avait qu'un seul choix, celui qui lui disait « VIOLE LE ! » Mis un terme au dilemme du chinois en déposant ses lèvres sur celles tentatrices du pilote 05.

Malheureusement ce moment ne dura qu'un court instant car Heero entra à son tour dans la chambre du chinois :

- CIEL , hurle-t-il, TROWA LACHE MON FIANCÉ !

- C'est MON fiancé !

Et s'en suit une longue engueulade faisant fuir le chinois dans la chambre voisine, celle de Goku :

- Je suis désolé Goku mais ça ne t'ennuie pas si je…

Wufei n'en revenais pas, ce qu'il voyait lui semblait sorti d'un rêve irréalisable ! Le GRAND, le MECHANT, le CYNIQUE, le SEXY Sanzo était assis sur le rebord du lit de Goku endormi, le moine lui caressait tendrement les cheveux tout en posant un chaste baisé sur les lèvres du singe.

- Oups , murmure Wufei en apercevant les yeux flingueurs de Sanzo posés sur lui

- Toi !

- Magnifique journée hein , sourit-il tout en prenant ses jambes à son cou, poursuivit par le bonze colérique.

A suivre

**Kyô Maxwell : et voila ! Encore un de boucler !**

**Sanzo : c'est pas par ce que tu as le film de Saiyuki a nowel que tu dois nous faire souffrir après !**

**Duo : Quatre tu clac en Wufei !**

**Quatre tout rouge : c'est vrai ?**

**Wufei : hey ! Moi je ne gueule pas tout le temps, Quatre n'avais pas mon caractère doux et sensible !**

**Duo et Quatre qui se regardent : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

**Wufei : LA FERME BANDE DE FAIBLE ABRUTI !**

**Kyô Maxwell : en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus, ma béta lectrice a aimer donc, ce ne dois pas être si pourrit que ça ! Laissez des reviews please !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyô Maxwell : bon tu peux arrêter ?**

**Duo : NAN !**

**Quatre : laisse le sa lui vas bien !**

**Wufei : j'ai mon mot à dire NAN ?**

**Trowa : ………………….. (Super Trowa à la rescousse !)**

**Kyô Maxwell : Trowa lacheuh Wufei tout de suite, on à pas finit !**

**Duo avec son fer à friser qui poursuit les deux autres : REVIIIIIIIIIIENS**

**Quatre : s'était peut être pas une bonne idée de friser les cheveux de Wufei pour qu'il ressemble à un mouton !**

**Heero : hn ! (Non mais quel idée !)**

**Quelle Magnifique journée chap 4 :**

Le soleil se leva avec lenteur dans le gigantesque ciel bleu, une magnifique journée se préparait ! Quelques rayons caressaient doucement le visage fatigué de Wufei :

-SORS DE CETTE PIECE SI T'ES UN HOMME , hurle une voix agressive.

Wufei se réveille de son micro sommeil de 3,5 minutes ( Quoi ? Je fais des messages subliminaux ? ), ses yeux se tournent instantanément vers sa barricade qu'il avait établie contre la porte. Toute la nuit il avait du échapper à ce fou furieux !

-Bien… , la voix de Sanzo se radoucit étrangement, si tu ne sors pas de là, je me venge sur ton petit copain !

Une sueur froide coula le long de la colonne vertébrale du chinois, le jeune homme devait se résigner à se rendre, bizarrement il ne voulait pas que l'on fasse du mal à Trowa… Drôle de sentiment se dit-il en enlevant la locomotive, le porte avion, le paquebot et la table de nuit qu'il avait utilisé pour bloquer la porte. Et tout exténué, il se présenta devant le blond :

- TOI ! JE TE BUTE , hurle-t-il en collant son flingue sur le front de l'asiatique

Une minute passa, deux, trois, puis cinq, aucun des deux n'avait bougé. Sanzo baissa son arme ce qui fit tomber Wufei par terre, il semblait inerte. Intrigué le bonze sonda son pistolet, comment il avait pu le buter sans tirer !

- C'est génial , s'exclame-t-il en reluquant avec des yeux admiratifs son jouet préféré

- Que se passe-t-il Sanzo , s'étonne Hakkaï qui venait de se lever

- Je viens de le buter sans tirer , sourit Sanzo, un air mauvais sur les lèvres tout en désignant le chinois étendu sur le sol.

- MON DIEU ! TU L'AS VRAIMENT TUE , s'exclame alors le monoclard paniqué

- Qui est mort , murmure d'un ton fatigué Trowa, qui venait semble-t-il lui aussi de se lever, z'avez vu Wufei ?

- Non n'approchez pas Trowa-san , s'empresse de crier Hakkaï

- Bin pourquoi , s'étonne-t-il en continuant son avancé, car en effet l'être humain fait toujours l'opposé de ce qu'on lui dit. Prenez l'exemple d'un pont suspendu, si vous dites à une personne de ne pas regarder en bas comme l'abrutit qu'il est, il le fera ! Bref nous nous égarons ! Donc Trowa s'était avancé et découvrit le corps inerte du chinois :

- HO MON DIEU WUFEI ! QUI ! QUI A OSÉ , hurle le châtain en prenant dans ses bras le pseudo cadavre de Wufei

Bien entendu cela réveilla Heero, Duo et Quatre qui les avaient rejoint à leur tour !

La stupeur s'afficha instantanément sur le visage d'Heero, finalement il avait eu bien raison de ne pas avoir fait confiance à cette infâme Barton :

- J'EN ETAIS SUR ! Barton tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu as tué mon Wufei !

- LA FERME ! TU VOIS PAS QUE CE N'EST PAS MOI , hurla Trowa, pleurant de rage

- C'est ça, je les connais tes fameuses larmes de crocodile ! La dernière fois, tu les avais utilisées pour manger mon sandwich !

Pendant que les deux jeunes gens se disputaient, que Hakkaï réprimandait Sanzo qui lui bichonnait son arme chérie, Duo et Quatre en profitèrent pour s'approcher du pseudo cadavre. Quatre se pencha sur lui et put entendre un murmure de bien être :

- Hm…Trowa…

Toutes les têtes se lèvent instantanément :

- Merde je l'ai loupé , s'offusque Sanzo vexé

- Il a dit Trowa , gagatise le châtain, les yeux en cœur

- Bien sur que non j'ai entendu distinctement Heero !

- Mais tu dérives pauvre andouille !

- Il a prononcé MON nom !

- Attendez , s'exclame Duo en stoppant net le début de querelle des deux adolescents, 05 continue sa phrase !

- Hmm Trowa…

Trowa asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes du Japonais, affichant un sourire vainqueur :

- Trowa, je vais te tordre le coup , continue le chinois dans son sommeil

- Ok, il a dit Trowa , sourit Heero en s'éloignant, accompagné de Quatre et de Duo. Laissant derrière eux un Trowa tout penaud.

- Finalement, il ne faisait que dormir , sourit Hakkaï en posant une main amical sur les épaules du 03, il faut dire qu'il a du éviter Sanzo-sama toute la nuit ! Tu ferais mieux de le coucher tout de suite , finit-il en s'éloignant à son tour.

- Hm ! Ce type, il tient à toi , cracha Sanzo en suivant le monoclard

Trowa leva un sourcil, assez perplexe. Il haussa les épaules et se pencha sur le chinois pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'il était léger, vulnérable, fragile, sans défense :

- Je devrais en profiter ! Je vais lui faire subir tous les vises les plus dégradants !

Et sur cette parole plutôt perverse, Trowa déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Wufei.

* * *

Goku et Gojô s'étaient enfin réveillés. Ils comptaient bien prendre leur petit déjeuner bien tranquillement dans le calme et la sérénité. Pour Gojô un bon café noire, une clope, une serveuse. Pour Goku n'importe quoi de comestible et Sanzo (ce qui revient à la même chose) :

- Halalala quelle magnifique journée , sourit Gojô en entrant dans la salle à manger de l'auberge

- Et quel calme , murmure Goku

- FILE MOI CE PAIN AU LAIT OU JE TE BUTE , hurle Sanzo en pointant son arme vers Quatre

- VAS TE FAIRE biiiiiiip SALE biiiiiiiiiiip et biiiiiiiiiip !

- Dis Duo, tu vas pas manger ça hein dit dit dit dit , s'exclame Heero en tentant de subtiliser une tartine au 02

- 01 je vais te tuer si tu continues , bougonne Duo

- Mais oui, je t'aime Duo-chan , sourit Heero en mangeant la tartine volée

- Deux, c'était l'horreur , soupire Gojô

- Mais là, c'est l'enfer , continue Goku, nous ferions mieux de les achever tout de suite avant qu'ils ne reproduisent encore une fois !

**A suivre**

**Kyô Maxwell : Cette fois-ci, je l'avoue, ce chapitre n'a ni queue ni tête !**

**Wufei : Non, ce n'est pas la fic, c'est toi qui n'as ni queue ni tête**

**Kyô Maxwell : Ca, c'est vrai aussi **

**Duo : Mais franchement, je ne suis pas aussi chiant ! Heero est vraiment exagéré dans cette fic ! Je proteste !**

**Quatre, tout rouge : Mon dieu, vous avez entendu les insultes que j'ai proférée ?**

**Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei : Il se souvient pas de ce qu'il a dit à Kyô Maxwell lorsqu'ils ont joués au jeu l'oie et qu'il a perdu !**

**Kyô Maxwell qui frissonne : Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Même qu'il m'a fait découvrir des parties du corps que je ne connaissais pas ! **


End file.
